User blog:Golden fireburst/Here Comes A New Challenger (6) - August 2013
Editor's Note Back to studies and I can't be bothered. Basics and Tricks Combo Optimisation So now we have opened up our opponents with our mixup game, now we go and perform our fancy combo. But which combo is the best, which one will give me the most meter and the most damage. These are the things we think about when going for optimal combos. Generally you only can either have a meter optimal combo or damage optimal combo, rarely both. So let us go through optimisation of both of the combos. With meter optimal combos, they generally involve more hits than the damage optimal combo. This is because unlike damage, meter gain never scaled down, so that Plasma Beam will always gain the same amount of meter. So characters like Dante or Magneto are notorious for gaining lots of meter because of their ability to deal multiple hits in a combo in a short amount of time. However, some characters just build loads of meter without multiple hits such as Nova, where his BNB almost fills up 1 meter. Damage optimal combos on the other hand, generally involve less hits than the meter optimal combo because damage is scaled as more hits are being made during the combo. Thus, characters like Dante who do lots of hits, deal very little damage compared to other characters. Not only that, the minimum damage scaling also affects character's damage output. Characters like Zero have a high damage scaling, with the minimum being around 20% for normals and 40% for special moves. So even though Zero has long combos, he is still able to dish out loads of damage. Let us use Nova as an example. His BNB simply consists of , , , , jump, , , , + , , , , , + , , jump, , + This is also the most optimal meter gaining simple combo. For the most damaging, its , , , , jump, , + , , , , + , , jump, , + See how the most damaging combo is a less than the meter gaining one. A compromise between the two is very important to get the most optimised combo. Knowing your character's minimum damage scaling, the amount of meter they can gain will help you optimise your combos. Things to note however: *'Combos should use 1 assist' - This is because your team may have a neutral assist, it may be your hit confirm, meaning you can't use that assist during a combo. *'2 meters for 900k+ damage' - This is because most characters used have around 900k health. Being able to break it with 2 meters is excellent since most combos should build a meter before the hyper combo. *'Have combos from different hit confirms' - This is because your mixup game will result in different hit confirms. Hitting off a light attack will make combos shorter as it scales damage. Hitting off a special move will make combos longer. Character Spotlight Nemesis Umbrella's project, Nemesis, was used to prove that bioweapons can be smart enough to use weapons but not smart enough to reject orders. In Marvel vs Capcom, it uses a rocket launcher as well as tentacles to take down its enemy. It boasts moderate damage and excellent reset situations but lacks strong Hyper Combos to make it a big threat. It is also has strong normals to make up for its poor Hyper Combos. Normals Nemesis has a range of powerful normals. Cr.L is the only light move that is usable as it hits low as well as a punishing tool. Cr. M is an excellent anti-air but for it to be effective, it must be before the opponent does his move in the air as it is very slow. Cr. H is like a slide move. It does not hit low so it is not a strong hit confirm. It is useful for kara cancelling into Tentacle Slam. It is an armored move. His st.M is a decent poke tool but is outclassed with his Deadly Reach move. St.H is armored and is good for punishing those who are not familiar with his armored moves. Nemesis has an excellent j.H which can be used as an option select. It hits all around Nemesis, making it very safe from throws and any attempts to counter it. One of Nemesis's greatest assets is his Angled Deadly Reach and his Air Deadly Reach. The Angled Deadly Reach covers a lot of space, making it strong for zoning. It also deals a decent blockstun, allowing for a mixup. It also acts as a strong option select. This makes Nemesis's approach really strong. Specials Nemesis has a few good specials and the rest being combo specials only. His Clothesline Rocket is combo only. His Clothesline Rocket L is useful for hard tag setups. Launcher Slam is also combos only. Tentacle Slam is Nemesis's main form of resets. By making the opponent tech in the air, he can grab them with Tentacle Slam and go for another combo to finish the job. It causes a very hard knockdown so hard tag combos into those who can OTG will help a lot. Rocket Launcher is Nemesis's main form of zoning. The Aerial Rocket Launcher is a strong zoning tool, cutting off half the screen from the opponent. His grounded forms of Rocket Launcher is also used but sparingly as it is unsafe if whiffed. Hypers Nemesis has horrible Hyper Combos. His Bioweapon Assault hits OTG and is the only one worth using. It is combo only. As a THC, it lasts very long, allowing the main character to mix up the blocking opponent. His Bioweapon Rush is horrible as it has no invincibility. So using it on reaction to beat other hypers is inefficient. It is also only armored on the first and second swings. His Level 3, Fatal Mutation, has poor range, no invincibility and is a command grab. Never use this move, it is a waste of Level 3. Assists Nemesis lacks a strong assist but the Clothesline Rocket M acts as a strong meaty as well as a lockdown for incoming characters. Teammates Nemesis works very well with Doctor Doom. He is able to perform hard tag combos after a Tentacle Slam due to Doom's easy way of OTG characters. Additionally, Doctor Doom benefits off Nemesis with the DHC synergy between the two. . Gameplan Nemesis can play a lame game until the opponent makes a mistake and ends up beating him. Once the opponent makes the mistake, Nemesis can quickly punish that and beat the character. So, whether you feel like helping out global saturation, choose the loyal Nemesis. [[User_blog:Golden_fireburst/Here_Comes_A_New_Challenger_(5)_-_July_2013|''Last Issue...]] [[User_blog:Golden_fireburst/Here_Comes_A_New_Challenger_(7)_-_September_2013|''Next Issue...]] Category:Blog posts